It's Another year and AgainHappy Birthday Di!
by Ansha Di's Ananya
Summary: Another year ,another story, another journey, another experience... HaPpy BirThDay...My Ansha Di...Love you always


Reporter\- Toh jaisa ki aap dekh sakte main iss samme hum kade hai Birthday Girl k ghar k samne...Jee Haan main iss ho Ansha Sayed **"The Barbie doll of CID"** k saamne..

 **Ting Tong...**

 **Ansha di opened the door...**

Ansha di- Oh Hiii!

Reporter- Hi... Happy Birthday...:):)

Ansha di- Thanks plz come...

Reporter- Ansha u r live...so viewers see kuch kahiyeh..

Ansha di- Hey! Everyone I am Ansha Sayed and u are watching me at Tellynext (imagenary name)...

Reporter- This is a Day out session aur aaj hum Ansha k daily life k chaos ko kareeb see dekhenge...kyu Ansha?

Ansha di- Absolutely that will be really fun...Am really looking forward to this...

Reporter- Ansha 6 am too early to come ..?

Ansha di- No absolutely not...I actually woke up abhi..then freshen up and then off to gym..

Reporter- Wow now that's called a fitness statement... Birthday girl In gym..

Ansha di- ya never compromise with our fitness..! Till then u guys could trouble my mother...

Reporter- That's exactly what we are here for...hahaha!

 **Then the reporter went towards the kitchen...where Aunty was cooking...**

Reporter- Hello...Namaste aunty...aaj Ansha k liyeh kya special bana rahi Hai aap...?

Ansha Di's mom- ..Zada kuch toh vo khati nhi hai... Bus meethe mai Kheer banai Hai...

Reporter - Aaj shaam ki liyeh Ansha k liyeh kuch special planned Hai Kya?

Ansha Di's mom- Ansha k friends aur papa milke kuch kar to rahe Hai...mujhe nhu bataya warna main...Ansha ko sab Bata dungi...

Reporter- Ohh ! Top secret...!

 **Soon Ansha di camed dressed for Gymming...And reporter with her cameramen...went down...**

 **Near Andha Di's car...**

Reporter- So u gonna drive d car...?

Ansha di- Kuch hobbies main se yeh ek Hai...I love driving...And special...iss monsoon weather main morning main drive karne main bohot accha lagta Hai...

Reporter- Now it's an update for ur fans...I haven't met anyone lately who love driving vo by Mumbai k traffic main ufff!

Ansha di- U should try...Music + traffic...hahaha! Let's go..

 **Soon Ansha di reached the gym...**

 **They went inside...**

Ansha di(went towards a guy)- He is Manish...Mera trainer and also my friend..Yeh nhi hota toh yeh Gymming was like a dream for me thx yaar...

Manish- Tu rehne de camera hai toh thx Verna...Tu toh..

Ansha di(cutted him)- Verna Kya... listen guys aaisa kuch bhi nhi Hai ... don't believe him..

Reporter- ok ok not exposing you much...U enjoy your Gymming

 **Reporter- Till then guys we will return after a break...**

 **...x...x...x...**

 **After 1 hr...**

Ansha di- Hey guys I am back...and u are watching me at Tellynext...Now I'll be going home...and get ready for the set..

 **They all reached her house...She got ready...**

Ansha di- I am ready...chale...?

Reporter - Wow! U look nice..Ready to go look right guys?...Lets go..

 **In the car...**

Ansha di- Basically there are two ways set k liyeh...I prefer this one...

Reporter- Kyu?

Ansha di- Well the reason is here...

 **And she stopped**

Ansha di(going towards a stall)- Dada tumhi kaise ahat..?

Vendor- Changle .. janam din Mubarak..

Ansha di- Thank you Dada..aaj special vali..(to reporter) I don't drink tea often...but I am very fond of his tea...he is superb...

Reporter- Hum bhi pee k bhekte Hai...dada ek aur. Hum chai peete Hai...tab Tak ek chota sa break..

 **Then they reached the set...**

Ansha di- Hi ! I am Ansha Sayed and you are watching me at Tellynext. We are at my set..

Ansha di- Basically hamara zada outdoor shoot hota Hai..but bureau ka set yeh Hai..Come I'll introduce everyone..

 **The camera followed Ansha di ...**

Ansha di-(went towards a guy)- Yeah Hai..hamare set k sabse imp person..shaam sir..Inke bina... make-up is like impossible..The way we look after a flight sequence all the credit goes to him...

 **Then she was going to another corner...When she was stopped by...**

Bp sir(mokingly)- Ha Bhai..hum kaha important Hai..

Ansha di- Kya sir...

Bp sir- Haha! Anyway many many happy returns of the day...Issi tarh kaam karti raho...

Ansha di- Aapki blessings and wishes..k liyeh thanks sir..

Reporter- Sir...Ansha k baare hamare viewer's ko kuch bataege...!

Bp Sir- Kuch batao ya sab kuch...Bolo Ansha...

Ansha di- Sirrr...

Bp sir- No no she is very nice...bohot hardworking Hai...set pe time par aati Hai...She is a superb actor...Mass media karne k karn..she helps us with the publicity.. Overall she is a complete package..Shaam(makeup artist) k baad she's only the imp one..Verna hum toh bus...

Ansha di- Bye sir...

 **She entered inside the bureau..where everyone else was present..**

Bp Sir(whispering)- I like being DCP Chitrole..haha

 **The reporter also entered inside...**

 **Everyone wished Ansha di ...**

Reporter- Ansha how r u feeling?

Ansha di- Ahh! This is the best feeling...When your whole family wishes you like this ..it feels like cloud nine...

Shraddha- Arey this is nothing ek aur surprise Hai tere liyeh

Ansha di- WOW! Kya hai batana?

Shraddha- Surprise Hai...Sabr ka surprise exiting hota Hai...!

Reporter- Ok Shraddha.. everyone here wants to know aap dono ka relation kaisa Hai?

Shraddha (blushing)- Ab main Kya batao ...Ansha Meri life ...isske bina main apni life imagine nhi kar sakti...

Ansha di(pushing her)- Pagal Hai Kya..! Main teti nhi tu Meri life Hai...

 **They both shared a laugh...**

 **Soon shivaji sir joined them along with Aditya and daya sir...**

Daya sir- Happy birthday Ansha..:):)

Ansha di- Thanks sir..

Aditya sir...- Happy birthday..hamara cake kaha Hai ..?

Ansha di- Aapka hi wait kar rahe thhe sab.

Shivaji- Janam din Mubarak Ansha. Aage jaakar aur naam karo...:)

Ansha di- Thank you so much for your blessings sir !

 **Someone From behind spoke..**

Person- Har birthday party mere bina adhoori Hai..

Ansha di-( happily)- Christy ma'am..I thought apka off Hai aaj...

Christabelle D'Souza- It's my favorite girl's birthday..how can I miss it ?

Ansha di- Thanks

Christy to the reporter- Well I'll introduce myself I am the honorable creative producer...

 **Everyone laughed...**

 **Let's come back after a short break...**

Reporter- welcome back and you are watching me at Tellynext.

 **Everyone assembled to cut the cake...**

 **Suddenly another voice interrupted**

Voice- Very good... Matlab mujhe to bhul hi gayi na?

Ansha di(ran and hugged her)- Janviiii Tu kab aai...?

Janvi- Pehle yeh le tera birthday gift...aaj subha hi aai...

Ansha di- Oh! Toh yeh surprise Tha..

Shraddha (patting her back) - I am always so brilliant...

Narendra sir- Arey! Bhai Mera bhi gift lelo...God bless you :)

Ansha di- Thanks sir..

 **Then she cutted the cake...And make everyone eat the cake..**

Ansha di- Janvi tujhe to zada Khana padega.. don't give me that look..it's not for you..baby k liyeh Hai..

Janvi- Ha janti ho..mujhse zada toh tujhe isski care Hai..

Ansha di- Ha toh..u have already taken all the care from me..ab isski baari Hai..vaise Teri party due Hai ..!

Janvi- I remember

Reporter - Janvi welcome back..Ansha's birthday how do you feel?

Janvi- Bohot kam aaise friends hote Jo genuinely aapke liyeh aacha sochte Hai...And Ansha is one of them...Agar main isse adhi raat main bhi call karke bolau toh she won't even ask why...she will be there for me... Circumstances made me shift from Mumbai but ya I surely miss everyone on the set and specially yeh Pagal ko

Ansha di- I am very upset why do these birthday's come only once...I have hardly seen Janvi so emotional..but I am amazing na...Aur tu aaise bilkul acchi nhi lagti.

 **They both hugged..**

Reporter- That is what's called...Chiddi buddy..haha!

Reporter- Christabelle ma'am your turn

Christy ma'am- Ansha is a girl to adore...Gem at heart...very sincere about her work...though she does not share her lunch with us but still she's very kind..

Ansha di- I shared it with you that day... remember?

Christy- Ya I only remember that... otherwise toh you don't

Ansha di- Aaisa kuch bhi nhi Hai guys...Offer karti ho..she only does not eat...

Christy- Ya you only eat Gass-poss(boiled vegetables)

Ansha di- Ok ok ...I accept that..

Christy- Good girl...

Reporter- Aditya sir, Daya sir...?

Aditya sir- She looks very serious but she is not at all like that...Daya k Sarre pakau joke Ansha ko hi samaj aate Hai...Kyu daya?

Daya sir- That's called sense of humor... right Ansha

Ansha di- Yes sir exactly

Aditya sir- keeping all this aside...She is a very good humna being...I have always seen her smiling..

Daya sir- Set pe koi bhi tension ho... she's the one who is always positive about the situation...It gives a really good vibes to everyone. Kyu Santosh sir ?

Santosh(Director)- Absolutely. Toughest of the scenes ko bohot smoothly perform karti Hai..

Shivaji sir- Yes I still remember the first day she came... about after 1-2 episode she had a shooting sequence..and it's really obvious for any one who is not used to all this being little distracted by the voice of the gun shot..but she did that scene in about 3 take..haina boss ?

Bp sir- That was very impressive. I even told this to Ansha.

Ansha di- It's nothing like that sir...yeh sab aap sabke bina possible nhi ho pata..Thank you so much for your help and support.

Reporter (facing the camera)- That was lovely listening to everyone out there..It's very clear guys Ansha is definitely a important part of CiD...Very happy birthday Ansha..! We all love you...

 **It's not over yet guys... we'll be back after a small break..);)**

 **The next seen shown was outside Shri Ganesh orphanage..**

Ansha di- Hi! I am Ansha Sayed and you are watching me at Tellynext.

Ansha di- This is the best place to visit.

 **They entered inside...**

 **Children came running and hugged the whole CID cast and crew..**

Kids- Happy birthday Ansha didi :):)

Ansha di- You often see lots of kids in some of are episodes...Yeh Hai vo..sab...

Bp sir- It's very good initiative that CID has taken...these kids love acting right baccho?

Kids - Yessss!

 **Ansha di distributed gifts, clothes, stationary to every kid.**

 **Soon the Ansha di was on her way back home...**

 **She belled the door...**

 **Her father opened the door...!**

 **Surpriseeeee !;)**

 **Her friends and family were there to celebrate...**

 **The day ended but not the celebration**

Reporter- Thank you so much Ansha for sharing so much thing, experience with us...and spending your birthday with everyone who's watching are show..

Ansha di- That was my pleasure...Infact..this gave me a very good opportunity to get everyone who loves me to know things about me...daily chaos k beech every artist somehow unknownly fans ko ignore kar deta Hai but occasions like this help us in being closer to them...thanks for this wonderful segment...

And ya I received all your gifts and blessings ...I can't thank my enough to everyone..

Reporter- I personally liked you but now I adore you...Once again Very happy birthday..that's all for today...I am Meghna Dubey and you are watching the Tellynext with cameramen Ajay Sinha.

 **A/n- HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANSHA DI :))::)!**

 **I don't know how I managed to write this...I am extremely busy with studies and stuff..**

 **But this Day can't be kept away from me...and nothing can keep you away from me...**

 **Thanks for giving me a Day a smile for a reason.**

 **God always bless you and your family.**

 **You get all the success and prosperity in life...**

 **Love you always 😍😍😍 😍**

 **Thanks everyone for reading...I have many stories lined up I just wanting for class 12 to get through...**

 **I will surely be back ...with. A grand and great stories I promise...**

 **Till then don't forget me...**

 **Anyone wants to came pm me..I check it sometime**

 **Do give your love to the story**

 **Signing off...!**

 **-Ansha Di's Ananya ;)**


End file.
